The Thing Called Insanity
by ElaEnchanted21
Summary: It has been seven years since Veronica Duboise's parents were murdered and her older sister left her to starve in Gotham City. Since then, she's been trying to be a normal person in a hopeless world. But will she finally succeed what she has waited for?
1. Life as I know

"Alright miss Duboise, here are your new pills. Now take these three times a day, and make sure if something doesn't feel right then come back and see me." Said Dr. Jessica Cornic, handing me the new Marplan anti-depressant pills that I had to take, again. I let out a weary sigh of relief and put the pills in my purse. I stood up and said, "Thank you for seeing me Dr. Cornic, I will call if something goes wrong."

With that I shoved my arms into my trench coat and wrapped my old scarf around my neck. I started to walk out but then Dr. Cornic called out to me, " Have they caught you parents killer yet?"

I felt my jaw clench in anger. Of course they hadn't! The killer was still roaming free in Arkham Asylum! Not to mention that he was one of the doctors that I promised myself I would never see. I turned back at her, in my normal facade, "No, not yet." I said flashing a modest smile at her.

"Oh, perhaps someday then." She said to me as I turned my back.

"Perhaps." I walked out of her office, my hat in hand, irritation and anxiety starting to well up in my heart. It has been seven years since they had died, I was only seventeen. Lena was still living at home, going through collage at Gotham university, she was twenty. I had just started to work at the dinner theater that I currently am working at. But no one had ever treated my sister and I as good people even though we were good people. But that was possibly our mothers fault even though before she became a Mob boss, she was a respected surgeon at Wayne memorial hospital, of course, that was a long time ago, before Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne died. Thomas Wayne had known my mother, they were friends even though in the end my mother had betrayed him. But I suppose that is how life goes. I pushed my flashback away and focused on my way out of Arkham, even though this place was practically a maze. I started to round the corner when all of the sudden I ran into _him. _

"Good morning, miss Duboise. I didn't know you would be here today, you should have come to see me." He said a faint grin playing on his lips.

"You _know_ exactly why I didn't come see you, let alone want you to know I was here, Dr. Crane." I said my voice low and cold.

"Yes, I suppose that I do, Veronica. I still wonder though."

"What could you possibly be wondering about?" I asked, being very careful with my words.

Dr. Crane sneered. His eyes were locked on my face, his gaze making me shiver with what fear I had left of him. "I was wondering what you would look like in a straight jacket, or even better yet, in a cage."

"That will never happen, Dr. Crane."

As I tried to get away from his sight, I heard him say slightly underneath his breath, but still loud enough for me to hear, "We will see about that, Veronica."

After that I tried even harder to find the exit of this place, and I did, letting myself out into the sunlight. It had felt like I had been in there for days, let alone only a few hours. I paced myself as I went to my car that I hardly ever used, most of the time I didn't need it because I walked everywhere. Though most would say, that it is stupid of me to do so, I can handle myself. I am strong, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve, even though, most people were afraid of me because of my mother. It was still better safe than sorry. I pulled out of Arkham and started my way home down the rural highway into Gotham. I suppose that one would call this a back way into the city, but where I lived, it was the closest way to get home from Arkham. I lived in an old apartment building that was built in 1921, around the great depression. But it was only a three story building, and there were no other apartments only ours. It could have been called a house, but it was made entirely of bricks, and it had enormous windows. I parked the car in the garage and took out my key from my purse opening the large red wooden door leading into the hallway. I hung my coat in the foyer, to the left of me, and put my keys on the table to the right. At the end of the hallway it turned into the kitchen and then the living room, which was all open floor plan. My room mate and best friend, Claire, was on the phone, sitting on the couch that faced the television. One of the enormous windows was to the right of her letting in a large amount of sunlight. I opened fridge and poured myself a glass of orange juice, while she hung up the phone. She jumped up with excitement, and ran over to me. "Veronica! Guess who that was?" She asked almost making me spill my orange juice.

I sighed and shook my head, "Who?"

"Desurei!" She said a grin coming on her face, "She's coming back to Gotham!"

This was surprising, the last time she was in Gotham was six years ago and she literally told us she would never come back, not even to see us.

"Why is she coming back?" I asked, still slightly caught in a stupor.

Claire shrugged, but in addition she added, "But at least we will get to see her, and she will be able to see you preform!"

"Just like high school all over again!" I said the sarcasm sticking out bluntly.

Claire glared at me, but said nothing. "Do you have to work for Mr. Wayne again tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes'um, I reckon I do." She said, her Kentucky twang showing it's self just slightly.

"Claire, you just..."

"Yeah... I can't take it back though, now can I?"

"No, I reckon you can't." I said mockingly. She simply just smiled as she sat down on the couch and started to put on her french tip pumps.

"Do you know what you're going to do tonight?" She asked lacing up the pumps around her Cinderella feet.

"Yeah, I have to go in late tonight and clean, and I would also like to go to the library and check out some books for my project." I said fiddling with my necklace.

"What are you going to eat?" She asked.

"I'll probably go get some Ramen in china town."

She nodded. She knew I could take care of myself, but it didn't help that she was so protective of me. But even still I knew that there was no use fighting it.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Veronica?"

I gave her an annoyed look. "Of course I will be ok! Now, don't you have a presentation today?"

"Ugh! I can't believe you remembered that! I told you about that Monday, I can't even remember where I put my keys half the time."

"Oh, by the way, they're on the coffee table."

Claire laughed, and picked them up from the coffee table, her pumps, clanking against the hardwood floors. She looked very fashionable right then, she was wearing a pin strip suit, with a pencil skirt and a white lace camisole underneath. Her long vibrant red hair, trailed down her back in long spirals. Though her glasses were on her face, you could still see her large blue eyes peeking from underneath the lens. She was the usual business women, the only difference was the fact that she was practically a genius at plane engineering and hydromechanics. In other words, everyone looked to her for help. She smiled to me and said, "What would I ever do without you?"

"You would be a lost cause." I said, sarcasm playing up the words.

She grinned and took took out her pea coat from the Foyer, which matched her suit. She had her leather messenger bag and keys in hand as she started to walk her way to the car. "Do you have your flash drive?" I asked, leaning out of the door way to look at her walking down the side walk to the car.

She looked in her bag, and nodded. She then waved good-bye and grinned as she got in the car and started to head to Wayne enterprise. I looked around before I closed the door. That was when I noticed that the sun was starting to set. My watch told me that it was only 4:15, but then again it was December already. The seasons were changing fast, making everything seem much more different. But I still couldn't help but feel a little lonely, after all, this would be the seventh Christmas without my family. I had to say, I still missed them, but there was a part of me that didn't care either, because no matter what happened I would always be alone. I couldn't expect Claire to take care of me for the rest of my life, and I knew that Lena wasn't going to come back to Gotham to see me anytime soon. She was too busy with her own children and husband. So that left me here to take care of myself. I started to walk back inside, making sure to lock the door after I had closed it. Then plopped myself down on the couch, turning on the television to see the Gotham weather channel. Cassy Bates was reporting the weather right then, showing that tonight was going to get down in the low twenties and a possible chance of snow fall. I kinda hoped that it would snow, after all, what's Christmas without snow? But then there was a part of me that didn't want to walk home in the snow. I suppose it really didn't matter either way, I just would be careful, and make sure that if something bad did happen, I was prepared for the worst. Which meant boots that were flat, gloves, a hat, and a scarf. I was going to be wrapped up like a Christmas present underneath the tree. I laughed, despite the grim mood that seemed to plague my mind. I decided that I would take a shower, hoping the hot water would ease my mind even if it was just slightly.

I went upstairs to my room and got out my terry cloth white bathrobe. Then took my time to put on some music to make me feel better about myself and the town I lived in. I found the only songs that dimmed my mood were ones that consists of heavy metal and the oh, so normal scream-o music that seemed to plague my I pod lately. And I thought that Christmas was supposed to have opposite effect? I guess not in my case. I started off my working my hair into a lather between my ginger and cherry blossom smelling shampoo. I loved this stuff though, it made my hair so shiny and tame. It was fantastic. After I shaved my legs and went through my whole process of cleanliness, I got out of the shower, towel dried my hair and threw on my bathrobe. I whipped the mirror clean from steam and stared at my reflection for a moment. The person I saw, was much different from the scared child from a few years ago. She was stoic, almost numb looking, her eye lids were heavy, behind her thick mass of lashes that extended out casting a shadow over her high cheek bones. Her icy cool blue eyes were narrowed like a cats, her long blond hair slicked back over her cranium, her lips plump, but they blended into her porcelain doll completion. In more ways than one, she had become lovely as ever, but there was a part of me that hated that face looking back at me with such mockery. She tautened me with what she called beauty and ugliness wrapped up in one body. But the sad thing was, I couldn't do anything about it. She was the reason my parents were dead and my own sister had left me for dead. She was the reason why my own sister, Lena, loathed me. I scowled at myself once more, and got out my blow dryer, trying to tame my lion's mane like hair. After it was dry, and frizzy, I might add, I added some styling wax, and put my hair into a loose braid to the left side of my head. I then styled my bangs to the left side of my forehead, and then went to my room to get dressed.

I figured it would be best to wear warm clothes, considering the weather. So I put on long wool socks underneath my thickest dark jeans. Then I put on a lace camisole, and a gray turtleneck sweater that was also warm. I decided to wear my glasses instead of my contacts and I put on my blue winter cap over my ears. I then got out my winter boots that were also flat and had traction on them. It was easy to run in these, that was one reason why I liked them, also because of the fact that they were insulated and water proof. I then got out a thick scarf from my oak dresser and wrapped it around my neck. Then I went down stairs got my purse from the foyer and then got out my other coat, which was a gray pea coat that I got on sale a few years back. It was as warm as my wool trench coat, but the difference was the fact that the pea coat was obviously shorter. My purse was a small messenger bag that was functional, but it was black so it matched with everything I wore. I threw my wallet, chap-stick, hand lotion, keys, and cell phone just in case Claire or someone else needed to speak to me. I then shut off all the lights in the house and then locked the door as I went out into the freezing streets of Gotham city.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, trying to warm them up as I started walking into china town. I had gloves on, and they were thick too, but it was much colder than I anticipated. I let out a sigh, my breath coming out as a cloud of smoke as people buzzed by me walking somewhere else. All the neon lights made a unbearable glare in my glasses. But then I spotted the Ramen shop that I always went to for a late night dinner after a show, or when I had to work late cleaning. The cook and shop owner was probably the nicest Japanese man that I had ever met, granted I have only met one man besides him and he was my teacher who taught me Japanese at Gotham University. That man was a real pain my my ass. But as I walked in his shop, I opened the screen door, and yelled aloud, "Ojama Shimasu!" Which means Please forgive me for bothering you.

Kenji yelled back at me, "Irrasshaimase, Veronica-Chan!"

I giggled despite myself, I suppose that he knew me too well. I then sat down at the bar, where he was cooking one of his other costumers Ramen. I sat down across from him and smiled. "How's your kids Kenji-kun?" I asked, taking off my hat and gloves. He gave the waitress the bowl of Ramen he was working on and looked at me.

"They're good. I haven't seen you in awhile, has work been... what's that word... booming? Is that what the American's call it?" He asked me his accent thick.

"Has work been steady?" I asked trying to figure out how to answer this.

He nodded, starting to work on my normal bowl. "Not really, work has been slow, and I'm working three different jobs, plus going to school at the University."

Kenji looked at me bluntly, than shook his head. "You need love life! Something besides work and school, too busy to be happy."

"Yes, perhaps I am too busy, but it's the only way I can pay for both rent, and collage." I said smiling slightly.

"Maybe, but don't you want to get married, have children?" He asked. I knew he was being sincere, and not trying to push me but most people were too afraid to come near me. Well, at least normal people were.

"Someday, but I don't want to raise a family in this town." I said, looking down at the lines in my hands.

He nodded. Kenji knew exactly what I meant. That was when my bowl of Ramen was done. "Do you want extra Aburaage?" He asked holding up a piece with his pair of saibashi chopsticks.

I nodded eagerly. I got out a pair of chopsticks as he sat the Ramen bowl in front of me. I sat there looking it over. There was kamaboko, narutomaki, aburaage, and so much more, but it made me happy at the fact that I could eat every last bit of it. "Itadakimasu!" I said breaking the chopsticks in half and starting to eat my Ramen.

I was so hungry that I ate the whole thing, even the broth was gone. I put the chopsticks back in the paper and smiled to myself, warm, full, and happy. "How much do I owe you, Kenji-kun?" I asked, getting out my wallet.

"Three dollar." He said smiling.

I sat the money underneath the bowl and then said, "Gochisosama."

He then smiled and bowed at me and said, "Arigatogozaimas."

"Iie, kekkou desu. Ja ne, Kenji- Kun!" Which translates to "No, thank you. Later, Kenji!"

He waved and I put back on my hat and gloves as I walked out of the restaurant and closed the sliding door, and then I was back into the cold. I shivered slightly as I started walking to my work. The dinner theater was called The Broadway project, or in other words, lovely ladies who sing, and dance and do little skits for people (usually men) who want to see what the young ladies of Gotham can do. Everyone expected me to be star of the show. The girl that brought in the money, and made men fall in love with her by just doing her jazz skit. And so, my boss gave me all the solos, and made me wear the sexiest, most showy costumes ever. Which wasn't really good for me because, my biggest costumer was Dr. Crane. It was pretty self explanatory. I walked into the theater and noticed my pal Dukey was still there. I opened the door to the kitchen and leaned into the door frame.

"Dukey? Why are you still here? It's 10:30." I said.

He turned to me smiling. "Veronica! I didn't know you were coming in tonight. I thought you had the day off!"

I started to walk toward him. "Nope, the old hag told me I had to clean up after tonight. I swear she hates me cause' I don't want to be a singer. She says I'm wasting my talent."

He laughed. "She probably does, but she is still gonna give you all the solos and the jazz numbers, One: because she knows you can do it, Two: because you have the body and the face for it, and Three: because it makes the men flock in like moths to a flame."

I sat down on the counter, where he was washing dishes. "Yeah, that's why half the girls in this joint are about to kill me in my sleep."

"Well, then I guess you better sleep with one eye open. Besides, they're just jealous because you're drop dead gorgeous and you have an amazing voice, and to top it off you're smart and so very cunning."

"If only you weren't dating one of my old friends from High school, then maybe I would date you."

We both looked at each other. But then burst out into laughter. "Ok, so maybe not! You're too much like a brother to me, but still, that was very flattering. If only I could get that from someone who isn't a total psychopath." I said my grin almost overwhelming.

"You will someday, I know you will. Watch, maybe Bruce Wayne will fall for you." He said smiling.

"Pffh!" I scoffed. "Why would he fall for someone like me? Besides, our parents were enemies, and to top it off, I'm..."

"You're what?" Dukey asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm... an outsider, a outcast. What would people think of it?"

"I think that people would be overwhelmed with you beauty to even care who you are. It could be like the Cinderella, without the fairy godmother and it would be much more messed up... anyways. What I'm saying is keep an open mind, you're knight in shining armor might come save you soon."

I rose one of my eye brows. "I can save myself, Romeo." He smirked at that. "Besides, who says I'm a damsel in distress?"

Dukey shrugged and smiled. I looked around then, and noticed to my horror, that this place was practically spotless. "Did you already clean everything?" I asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. If I had known that you were coming I would have left everything for you to clean."

"Darn, and I could be home right now eating mac and cheese and watching American Psycho! I'm so bummed out!"

"I don't know why you love that movie so much even though you live in Gotham which has real Psychopaths."

"It's kinda like a spoof of it I guess, maybe that is why I like it."

He smiled and started to put on his jacket. "Maybe."

"Well then, you're going home, and I'm going to go out and get a midnight snack from the grocery store, since I have time to kill. Night Dukey!"

I walked out of the Theater and started to walk down main st. watching as people on the streets started to disperse and all together just disappear. It seemed like I was the only one out at that moment, though I suppose that was normal because most people were terrified that the Batman or the mob would come out for blood. I wasn't sure if the Batman was good or evil, but either way, I didn't really care. After all, it didn't concern me. The store, unfortunately was on one of the worst sides of town, but I had to deal with it because it was on my way home. So, I had to cross over dark ally's and deserted roads. Finding my way though the dimly lit Gotham city, I remembered that in the sleeve of my boot, there was a long sharp blade in the insulation. It gave me some hope if I was mugged and they were stronger than me, or they happened to know karate, like me. I kept walking, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. That was when I heard it, the scream.

It sounded like a man. He was shrieking violently, almost hysterically. It came from the ally that I was walking down, that was when I saw exactly what was happening. A homeless man was sitting there amongst the trash bags, cowering in fear from a figure in front of him. As I walked closer I then noticed exactly who it was, Scarecrow. I felt a twinge of pain from remembering Dr. Crane wearing the mask as he murdered my parents right in front of me. It made me tremble with the fear of that memory. I saw his head cock toward me, as I stood there ready to run away, or fight if need be.

That was when the man who was shrieking became silent and emotionless. He just sat there, watching me, his body still in the fatal position. I was puzzled. What had Crane done to him? "What... did you do to him?" I asked my voice low.

Dr. Crane looked at me again. I heard him chuckle beneath his mask. "I'm testing a new product, though I suppose you're not very curious. You won't even come near to see if he is even dead or not."

"They do say that curiosity killed the cat." I said starting to walk backwards ever so slowly.

He chuckled again this time, but it was more menacing, more dangerous. "What? Leaving so soon, Veronica?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and glared at him. "Yes, I have other things to attend to."

"Do you now? Hmmm... why don't you tell them that?" I turned around, ducking as I did because a man was behind me trying to knock me out. That was when I noticed who's men they were, Maroni's.

I tripped them all hitting their funny bones, hard, with the heel of my boot. But that was when Crane pulled me from behind and pushed me against the wall. One of his hands was at my throat, holding me in place as I tried to reach for my knife. But then he grabbed both my wrist with his other hand and pushed me harder against the wall of the ally. I grunted and glared at him. "There's the look." He said amusement in his words.

"What?" I said my jaw still set, but I was still puzzled.

"The look you gave me after I killed your parents. The look of a mixture of fear, loathing, and desperation." Crane started laughing. That was when I started to get angry.

I tried to get one of my hands free but he just held them tighter, then I brought up my knee and hit him in the stomach. Crane grunted and fell to the ground gasping for air, that was the signal, I started to run but then one of Maroni's men put a gun up to my head. I turned to face him, staring at him straight in the eyes. "Do it." I said, "Go ahead, do it, pull the trigger."

I heard the stillness in my voice, there was no sign of any panic it was just clam. I went on, trying to convince the man that he should kill me and that I truly didn't care. But it was almost as if I wasn't trying to convince him, but simply myself, that I did want to die. "Go head, I don't really care. I was dead the day that everything was taken from me and I was left to starve, just like the other half of Gotham city."

He stared at me for a moment, than he smiled ever so slightly. "You're brave, for a women. But sorry, the bosses orders is to not kill you, maybe knock you out, or wound you, if need be. But I can't kill you." The man said, his voice was deep and husky.

"You're one of Maroni's men, so why are you working with Crane?" I asked curious.

He was puzzled that I knew who he worked for, I could tell that just by the look on his face. But he then fixed his composure and grinned. "Crane said you was smart, he said you was a sly little vixen, he was right. You're quite the character."

I smiled and shook my head. "Perhaps, so which are you working for Crane or Maroni?"

He looked back I'm guessing at Crane, and I took advantage of it, knocked the gun out of his hands and pulled out my knife from my boot, I held it up to his throat. "Enough, I grow weary of this, so leave me be."

"You don't kill though, if you're anything like you mother, you're afraid to. There is nothing you can do because you won't use it." Maroni's goon said.

"Who say's?" I said glaring at him.

A voice came from behind me. "I do." I turned around and saw Crane. All of the sudden there was a cloud of smoke in my face and I could hardly breathe. I fell to my knees wheezing loudly, that was when my vision became blurry and my breathing became hard. I glared at him, my body and hands shaking, just to stay awake. I heard a voice, it sounded like Dr. Crane but I couldn't tell. "She's resisting the anesthetic." Said the voice.

I started to ponder that for a moment. So, it wasn't something far worse? I looked up, looking up to the top of the building to the right of me, and noticed then another figure watching from the top of the building. It jumped down and pounced on it's prey, after that I fell asleep, unaware of who my savior was.


	2. Lovely

Batman's POV!

Black. Darkness. The shadows that for so long I have resided in, just watching her as she struggled to fight them off. It was strange too. For awhile I actually thought that she might have not needed my help, but in the end she did. It was when I decided that she needed help that she noticed where I was perched. Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks rosy and flushed, sweat was starting to collect at her brow. She had resisted the Anesthetic that Crane had made her intake through the lungs. But then she fainted and I knocked out Maroni's men, again. It was Crane that had gotten away, but why was he after a women like this? She looked so helpless as she slept in the ally. It was snowing, her breathing came out in a cloud of smoke, but she still shivered despite the fact that she was wrapped beneath a thick layer of clothing. And yet, as I stared at her, I couldn't help but think of how lovely she was. When I picked her up, she was limp and cold, almost like she was dead. Though, I knew that she wasn't because she was still breathing and she had a heart beat. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, after all she was a victim. I took her to the Bat mobile, and put her in shotgun, strapping her in, as I climbed in after her. I cranked up the heat and started speeding down the rural ways around Gotham. When we got to the Bat cave, (Alfred's little joke, but I'm starting to like it), I sat her down on the couch near my computer and lab work. I sat down in the chair and tried looking up who she was, and if she was even a resident in this town.

"Oh, I see you have company. Would you like me to make her some tea, Mr. Wayne?" Said Alfred, bring some coffee for me.

I hardly looked at him as I answered, "She won't be waking up in a while, so probably not. But could you get her a blanket? When I saved her she was freezing, and I still have yet to figure out why."

"Mr. Wayne, do you think it might be because her coat is wet?" Said Alfred.

I looked at him and then to her. She was still sleeping soundly, but she was still shivering. I went over to her and took off my leather gloves, feeling her coat sleeves. They were wet. I groaned, and took off the jacket, making sure that nothing else was wet. There wasn't. "Alfred, I have no clue what I would do without you."

"I don't even want to think about it, Mr. Wayne."

I smiled slightly at that, then went back to work. That was when I finally found out who she was. "Her name is Veronica Cresel Duboise, she's twenty- three years old. She's a singer at The Broadway Project. There really isn't much about her. But she lives at 122 East Cicero."

Alfred looked at me oddly, but said nothing. It was almost as if he knew something, but I knew better than to pry. Veronica slept soundly on the couch, her hair in a thick braid trailing down the side of the couch. Her bangs in her face, slightly covering one of her closes eyelids, her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly open. I was glad that she wasn't shivering anymore, but I couldn't help but stare as she slept, unaware of who had taken her home. I sat down next to her, and pushed away her bangs from her face. I couldn't help but notice her long, thick eyelashes that became dark crescents over her cheek bones. I wondered what they looked like open, staring back at you. I couldn't afford to think like that though, she would never fall for someone like me. Perhaps Bruce, if he played his cards right, but never Batman. Besides Batman couldn't afford to have someone special, it was too risky, too dangerous. I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her as careful as ever, making sure that she wouldn't wake up. I then sat her back into the Bat-mobile, and once again, strapped her in. I glanced at her once more as I put her address into the navigation system and got in, driving back out of the Bat cave.

The building that she lived in was a large one, three story, with a red door that stood out from all of the other doors down this road. I picked the lock to her door and opened it slowly, knowing that one of my employees lived here just as well. Inside was a strange building, it was more a house than anything, but it was quite pretty for the fact that two grown women lived there. I noticed the couch and sat her down on it, putting a blanket over her. She stayed asleep, with no signs of awaking. There was a part of me that was afraid to leave her, thinking that she might get abducted again, but I finally came to terms with myself and decided that I would leave; after all I had a business meeting today. I closed the front door and left her, walking into the cold, snowy night in Gotham city. I looked up at the half moon playing peek-a-boo with the clouds. I watched as it illuminated the side walk that was deserted of people. I looked back once more at her door as I walked away into the shadows of the bat-mobile.

Speeding back down the Highways of Gotham, I let out a loud yawn. I couldn't believe how tired I was. I never got this tired after crime fighting, but sure as hell, I felt my eyes droop. I needed to get home fast and so I started to put my foot down harder on the accelerator until I hit ninety. From then I went that steady pace, watching the trees and road flash past me in a blur. As I rolled into the Bat cave I got out of the Bat mobile and started taking off the bat suit. "Back already, Mr. Wayne?" Asked Alfred, his eyes slightly narrowed.

I nodded, turning to him, then smiling a weary smile. "Yeah, I decided that I really needed some sleep tonight. After all, I do have a business meeting tomorrow."

"Don't you mean today, Bruce?" Said Alfred with a smirk.

I laughed slightly, shaking my head. "Yeah, _today."_

I trudged up the stairs without another word, I could hear my foot fall become more heavy than usual, but what puzzled me the most was the fact that even my mind was becoming slightly foggy even when my thoughts were on Veronica. I opened the secret door and stepped into the living room, everything was spotless, as usual. I then turned and rounded the corner to the main staircase and practically ran up them, my feet hardly hitting the stairs as I pounced higher and higher to the landing. I then made my way to my parents old room, that was now my room and I opened the door ever so lightly to taking my surroundings. The room was big, most of everything in there was made from wood, the walls were painted a light tan, and then accented with a deep green. I closed the door behind me, looking around to see my desk and my Mac laptop sitting there harmlessly. I then took off everything but my boxers and sat down on the bed, sighing slightly as I then pulled back the covers and took out my book sitting on my night stand. This was normally how I spent my nights, sometimes with a lady friend but as she slept beside me I usually took out a good book and read. It was how I fell asleep, even though sometimes that was the problem I would get too interested with what I was reading and I couldn't fall asleep. But tonight as I started reading my crime novel, I realized that I was too tired for this. So I stuck the book mark back in between its pages and I turned off the light only to lie on my back staring at the ceiling. Yes, my eyes were heavy and my body was weak, but still sleep did not come quickly. My mind started racing to wonder, what was Veronica doing? How was she sleeping? Was she having nightmares? Or has Claire noticed that she was home yet? I groaned in irritation. Why was I so compassionate? I didn't even know the girl yet, and still I want to know her. It was quite possibly the most irritating thing I had ever encountered. I rolled over to my side and looked out the window past the trees to the light pollution that tinted the winter sky. I don't know when I fell asleep; I just simply awoke to Alfred setting my glass of breakfast on my nightstand, next to my alarm clock. It was early, almost seven thirty to be exact, but the thing that puzzled me the most was the fact that I had slept about four hours and yet, I still felt like shit.

"Sleep well, Bruce?" Asked Alfred.

I couldn't help but notice the slight sneer on his face, almost as if he knew something I didn't. "No… not at all."

"Why not? A certain girl on your mind?" Said Alfred, his grin expanding only to show how much he did know.

I nodded, my early morning scowl taking over my face. I sat up and chugged the green slim that I called breakfast. I then looked at Alfred and said, "Alfred, I need you to find out as much as you can about Veronica Duboise and I need coffee, and the really strong kind."

"Alright, remember. You have a business meeting at nine, don't be late."

Alfred left the room, and closed the door with a small thud. I sat on the edge of the bed, ruffling my dark, already messy hair. Across from me sat a large old mirror, I looked at myself, wondering if Veronica was awake already. I got up stretching slightly, only to yawn a second later. I made my way to the bathroom down the hall; my steps make loud thuds where my feet made contact with the hardwood floor. The door made a loud creak when I opened it. I was startled by the sudden loud sound from the door only to relax a second later when my bare feet hit the marble floors of the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and walked to the shower. I started it, only to strip down and then get in, slightly hoping that it would make it so I would stop thinking about her.

I thought about Claire and how she was going to show off her new invention model today. I had to say, I was interested in what she was going to show, but there was the fact that I was so tired that most things that people were going to say to me, I wouldn't be able to comprehend. I was overwhelmed with the heady scent of my shampoo and conditioner, the smell almost lulling my asleep. I lifted my heavy head from the marble shower wall, blinking several times only to turn off the shower and wrap a plush terry cloth towel over the bottom half of my body.

Peering curiously into the mirror, I glared at myself, at first not realizing the man glaring back. The bags underneath my eyes could have hid a dead body underneath them. They were so dark and puffy that it reminded me of the Joker's hideous make up that often plagued my dreams. I couldn't even get away from him when I slept and that was the sad part. I felt like Bruce was the mask not Batman. I splashed frigid water over my eyes, trying to get rid of the puffiness. It worked. Bruce Wayne stared back at me in the mirror, his slightly long dark hair dangling over his deep blue eyes. My hands gripped the sides of the pristine white marble counter top, I watched as my knuckles turned white just from the thought of the Joker and the rest of the Gotham city's scum. I glared back up at Bruce, and watched as he sneered back at me in the mirror. It was as if he knew something that I didn't, like that something terrible was going to happen and I could not prevent it from happening.

When I got out of the bathroom there was already a perfectly pressed new suit draped over my already made bed and a tall cup of expensive Greek coffee sitting next to my alarm clock. About twenty minutes later I was on my way to Wayne towers.

I lumbered into the office room where we normally had our meetings and sat down at the furthest chair from where Claire was going to start that meeting. I was glad that Alfred had thought to get me more of that coffee in a to-go cup and I sipped it quietly letting the rich dark substance fill me completely. Claire turned to me and smiled warmly, making her eyes shine as she slowly walked over to where I was sitting. "Good Morning Mr. Wayne. I don't think I have ever seen you drink coffee, why is that?" She said her voice silky and warm.

I looked up at her and smiled back. "Claire. My father was Mr. Wayne, call me Bruce. I didn't sleep well last night and I normally drink it _before_I get into the office." I chuckled trying to make her a little more comfortable around me.

She nodded and smiled timidly. "Sorry, I always do that. I'm sorry you didn't sleep well, I wonder why?"

_Maybe it was because I had your lovely roommate to occupy my mind. _I thought darkly, nodding slightly only to smile again.

"Are you excited?" I asked cocking my head to the side and watching her reaction.

She nodded, her long red hair shaking around her head. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous. You know how some of the people are in here."

It was true; some of them could be mistaken for man eating wolves, waiting for your weakest point. When the whole thing had started, Claire was composed and I watched her intently, thinking about how amazing her new discovery was. She had found a certain type of metal that could be bent into whatever the wielder wanted it to be with only the touch of another type of metal. And to top that off, it didn't take heat to make it change. She changed it into many things and I watched fascinated by it.

Everyone turned to the door when a nock came rapping. All of the sudden the door creaked open only for a blonde head to poke out. I recognized her as Veronica herself. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she walked through the door and stopped dead looking at everyone who was staring with puzzlement at her. "I'm sorry to intrude, but may I speak to Claire for a moment." She sighed, her voice quivering slightly.

Claire was speechless. She looked at her with her mouth gapping. I spoke up and smiled at Veronica. "Yes, you may have her. Is something wrong?"

She looked at me and sighed slightly. "No nothing is entirely wrong, but~"

"Then maybe you should leave, after all you rudely interrupted out meeting." Said Mr. Gibson, cutting her off completely.

I looked at him irritated with the fact that he was being a real asshole to her. I couldn't help but be protective over her, seeing as she was unlike any other women I have ever seen. "But, what, Ms. Duboise?" I said urging her to finish her sentence.

"Claire, I need to borrow the car. I'll put gas in it, but my shipment came in today and they said I need to pick it up or they will sell it to someone else." She said, her eyes pleading Claire.

"How long do you think it will take for you to get the car back?" Claire asked.

"I can have it back by the time your work is finished." Veronica said, smiling slightly.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Said Claire put a hand on her hip.

Veronica nodded only to say yes to confirm the nod. She looked down at her shoes only to let out another sigh. Claire walked over to her and gave her the keys only to whisper something in her ear. Claire's eyes gestured to me as she said it, and nodded a goodbye. I felt my eye brows rise with suspicion as Veronica left. I don't think I ever will forget the way her long blonde hair trailed down her trench coat as it sliced through the air behind her.


End file.
